Lovestruck and lovecrossed
by Stripes93
Summary: Daniella is the daughter of Courtney and Duncan. Javier just happens to be Alejandro and Heather's son. They click instantly but Daniella is warned by her dad to stay away from Javier. Dani doesn't listen but worries that Javier might just be like his dad
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Before you begin to read I would like to inform you that this is about twenty years or so into the future. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story and it is to your liking. Don't forget to comment!  
_

* * *

"Daniella!" I snickered as I heard my mom's shrill shriek echo through the house like it did on a regular basis. I stood in my room, facing the mirror mounted up on the wall, brush poised in my hand as I counted.

"Five...four...three...two..." I watched her storm in, hands covered in a green goo, the object of her irritation. She glared at me, eyes narrowed, fingers curled as though they were clashed that she's like to slit my throat with.

"Daniella, what is this?" She questioned holding out her hands as if I couldn't see it with my own teal eyes.

"Um...hair gel?" I said innocently smiling. From the look in her brown eyes she didn't believe me.

"That is what I _wish_ it was. I found it in my gel! What is it?" She asked again. I smiled mischievously and twirled my brown hair around my finger before turning away from the mirror to look mom in the face.

"Relax, mom. It's just a little...green jelly a la Daniella." My smile widened as I saw the fearful look in her eyes and she screamed again. Mom pretended not to be afraid of anything and for the most part I believed her but I had a knack for finding out what scared people the most. For my mom it was green jelly-weird, but a lot more easier to get than other things.

"What the hell is with all the screaming? Can't a guy a get some sleep in his house?" I heard my dad complain, walking next to my mom in nothing but white boxers with hearts on them. Ew, dad, just ew.

"She get's this from you, Duncan!" Mom said pointing a well manicured fingernail at dad before running off to wash her hands. As she left the room I practically doubled over laughing, holding my stomach as tears popped into my eyes. There was nothing better than getting a chance to watch my mom freak out like that. Priceless...

Dad shook his head and leaned against the door frame, cocking an eyebrow at me. "What'd you do now?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he wasn't eating or arguing with my mom dad looked almost a few years younger, and right now while he stood there looking dazed from sleep I could see why my loved him. He wasn't half bad looking-for my dad.

"Nothing. I just switched her hair gel with some jelly is all." I said, wiping the moisture out of my eyes before brushing my hair out, making sure to get the green tips. Dad rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You just love driving your mom up the wall, don't you?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"She says I get it from you." I said, grabbing my black book bag and hauled it over my shoulder. Taking another check in the mirror I noticed that I looked a bit more like my mom than my dad though everyone always says otherwise. I'm pretty sure it was the eyes, we had the same color but my mom and I had the same hair and our eyes were shaped more alike. I kind of wish I did look more like more dad. We had more in common and I was always being told by friends and family that I was just like a 'little Duncan.' I smiled at the comparison.

"You little delinquent." Dad said but was smiling. "You're just like your old man when he was that age." I smiled hugely at him and went to hug him before stopping.

"Dad...please put some clothes on." I said, standing up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "And shave," I added, feeling the stubble on his face. He ruffled my hair but nodded.

"Get out of here. You'll be late for school." He said, looking at the clock on the wall that read seven forty five.

"Oh crap! Bye dad!" I said, jumping into my green air walks and practically ran out the door. "Bye mom! Have fun with your gel!" I yelled, running out the front door and was nearly blinded by the harsh light from the sun. Ignoring my partial blindness I ran down the street to school, praying that the bell hadn't run yet. Mom always did say that it was extremely convenient to live near the school. One of these days I was going to have to stop pulling so many pranks on her-not happening anytime soon though.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the school and threw the doors open. The hallways were empty and I had only a few seconds to make it to class. I made it to the door marked two twenty nine and almost did a a victory dance if the bell hadn't run. "Shit!" I muttered, opening the door to my Algebra 2 class slowly. I watched Mr. Bender, back turned to the class. I've been late to his class so many times I knew he would love to give me detention until I was his age. I slowly sneaked in, taking my seat next to my best friend Jacey who was smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Thank you for joining us, Daniella. That's ten minutes after school." Mr. Bender said, not even bothering to turn away from the equation he was writing on the board. How did he do that with out turning around? I looked to Jacey and she shrugged, her green eyes as wide with confusion as mine.

"Damn it," I murmured, sighing and leaned back in my chair, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"That's twenty now. Would you like to make it longer?" Mr. Bender asked finally turning around to give me the stank eye-wait no, he always looked that. He claimed he had an accident when he was younger and his eye was now eternally messed up.

"No, Mr. Bender." I mumbled, putting my elbow on the desk and used my hand to prop my face up. He stared me down for a moment before starting the lesson for the day. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him but decided against it knowing I'd most likely be stuck longer than I wanted to. God, Mr. Bender was a bitch.

"Oh my God! I hate math!" I complained to Jacey as we walked to English through the congested halls. "I mean, seriously? When are we ever going to use the quadratic formula in real life?" I may have hated math but I was actually pretty good at it. Dad says I get it from mom, her being a CIT and everything. I was a trouble maker like him but I made sure not screw up when it came to school. Mom could take a joke but she would haul my butt away to a private school if I started slipping up in school. I quickly erased the thought from my mind.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe if we decide to do something mathematical?" Jacey replied, shrugging her shoulders. We both made gagging noises and entered the classroom, taking our seats and pulled out our textbooks. We were currently reading 'The Crucible'. As far as plays go this one wasn't that bad. I started to flip through the pages before I heard Ms. Jackson call for our attention.

"Alright class. We have a new student." I sighed and looked up, ready to examine the new meat.

"Whoa..." I heard just about half the female population in the room whisper as we looked at him.

"His name is Javier..Bur-bur-"

"Burremueto." He said smiling pleasantly at her. His voice was beautiful...like running silver over silk. He had brown hair that climbed down his head nearly reaching his shoulders. His eyes were the shade of peridot, nearly the same shade of Jacey's, though her eyes were even lighter. He was tall, about 6 foot even, four inches taller than my own 5'8. The way he dressed just about screamed 'I have money!'. A red button up with a black swirling design at the bottom, unbuttoned at the top to reveal a white under shirt. He wore simple blue jeans but going down the side was the gold insignia 'SP'. He had white air forces that looked as though that they were straight out the box. Around his neck was a silver bull head, shining off the light. He looked at the class, smiled, and said "_Hola_."

"Dani...I think we have an angel midst." Jacey whispered to me. I nodded, not even bothering to look at her. He was...wow. But...something about his name struck me as familiar. I felt as though I should know where I heard the name before but it was slipping my mind fast.

"Alright, Javier. You can take a seat next to Daniella. Daniella, wave your hand." Ms. Jackson said. I was so struck I almost forgot she was talking to me. I raised my hand and waved at him, not even realizing before it was too late that I was smiling like an idiot. I quickly set my face straight and stopped waving as he next to me. "You don't mind sharing a book with him until we get him one, Daniella?" Ms. J said. I shook my head and pushed my book closer to him. He smiled at me and I think I nearly fainted.

"Thank you," He said, pushing his desk closer to see better.

"No problem," I said then flinched as Jacey grabbed my arm, giving me a non to subtle hint that I was now sitting next to one of the hottest guys I had ever laid my eyes on. I shook her off while Ms. J started to assign new parts for the play. I gained the part of Goody Proctor. Javier didn't get a part since he was new but I had a feeling he had already read the play since he kept whispering lines under his breath.

Throughout the class I kept missing my ques to read or reading the wrong part. By the time class had ended I didn't even know what I had read. All I could think of were those green eyes and that brilliant smile. "Smooth moves back there, Dani. Very smooth." I snapped out of it as I heard Jacey's voice in my ear and looked over to see her cocking an eyebrow with a smile on her face.

"It's not my fault. He was just...there! Tell me you wouldn't have acted the same way if he was sitting not even five inches away." I said. She smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, I so totally would have." She admitted, grabbing her blond pony tail and pulled it gently like she always did when she was excited. "You are so lucky,"

"Hey...Daniella, right?" I stopped in my tracks and I think the world swirled for a moment. I watched as he came up to me, smiling.

"Um..hi, Javier." I said, smiling back.

"Hey, can you tell me where room one oh nine is?" He asked, showing me his schedule.

"That's right where I'm heading. You can just follow me." I said, turning away from Jacey. "See ya', Jace." I called.

"Bye, Dani. Nice to meet you, Javier." Jacey said waving. I looked back to her and she smiled at me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and mouthed 'Bow chika wow wow'. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. My best friend was so weird.

After English the day seemed to blur by. Javier was in three more of my classes and it was apparent that Jacey and I weren't the only one's attracted to him. Each class that I was in I saw girls flocked around him, asking him where he was from, what nationality he was, telling him to say something in Spanish. He didn't seem to mind the attention and was polite as ever while answering their questions. Though I wasn't the one asking the questions, I did listen. Apparently his dad was from Spain and his mom was white and half Asian. His family moved around a lot and he just moved here from Argentina, where he had stayed about a year in. He could speak English, Spanish, Portuguese, and was beginning to learn French. His uncle was an international soccer star, his grandfather was a diplomat, his other uncle ran his own business, and then his own mom and dad were rich.

"Sounds like you have some family life." I said as we started to run laps for gym.

"Yeah, but family reunions are hell. My dad and uncle don't exactly get along. It's mainly made up a bunch of food and then screaming at each other. And somehow I'm always pulled into the middle of it." He explained, shaking his head.

"Sorry. But it can't be that bad. My mom's family doesn't like my dad. They always say he's some type of criminal." I couldn't help but smile at the stereotype that's followed my dad around since he was young. "They're afraid I'll end up like him." I laughed once. "Too late for that." He looked at me then smirked. That smirk seemed to turn his face almost...devious.

"Oh really? And exactly what have you done that can be counted as 'criminal'?" He asked, adding air quotes with his fingers. I just smiled at him and wiggled by eyebrows.

"That's classified information. My PO says I shouldn't talk about it." Okay, I didn't have a PO but he didn't know that.

"I'll get it out of you." He said, stopping as we began to stretch.

"If you say so,"

Jacey was talking as animatedly as ever as we walked home, explaining about the giant explosion that happened in her science class that stunk up the whole second floor. "It was so gnarly!" she said as we climbed the steps to my porch and went in. We set our stuff down in the kitchen and began to raid the fridge.

"So, what do you think of that new guy? _Javier_?" She asked, purring his name in a very bad Hispanic accent as I pulled out some of the left over spaghetti from last night.

"Super hot. Already popular and it's just his first day. Total chick magnet." I summed up, popping the whole container into the microwave. "But he's cool. We have four classes together and I learned a bit about him." I said, facing the microwave and watched the food circulate around.

Dad then walked in-actually dressed-and pulled out a soda from the fridge. "Who's cool?" he asked, popping the tab and took a swig.

"Just this new kid at school." I explained, smiling despite myself. "His name is Javier..." I trailed off, trying to remember his last name. "Boo-bo...what was his last name, Jace?"

"Burromuerto I think." Jacey replied before dad began to choke on his soda.

"Burromeurto? As in...Alejandro Burromuerto?" Dad asked then crushed the can, soda exploding around him. Crap.

* * *

_A/N2: Duncan no te gusta Alejandro. Hehehe. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Do you like Dani? What about Javier? And who the frick are Jacey's parents? I'm pretty sure if you thought hard enough about it you'll figure it out. Anyways I hopped you like this first chapter and there is more to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, someone had guessed it right. Jacey's parents are in fact Geoff and Bridget. You might see some more Total Drama kids later on. Not much to say except thanks for the comments and I hope you like my story._

* * *

Jacey and I gasped as he said that name. I knew it sounded familiar but was too struck to make the connection.

"I-I don't know. He didn't say his dad's name." I said, looking to dad with wide eyes. He growled and threw the can away, beginning to clean up the liquid.

"Stay away from him, Daniella. And you too, Jacey. If his dad is who I think it is you two want nothing to do with him." He growled, throwing away his paper towel into the trashcan. "_Nothing_," He accentuated. He walked out the kitchen, muttering obscenities that sounded like '...fucking, playboy.'

"Oh, Jace? How could we be so stupid?" I said, taking the food out while Jacey grabbed two forks, handing one to me. "Our parents hate him. How could we forget that last name?" I felt like an idiot, a giant idiot.

"I don't know. I guess it just...slipped our minds or something. I mean...he's really hot and weren't exactly paying attention to the name as we were to him." Jacey said, beginning to eat. Both our parents had played on this show called Total Drama and got together with another cast member. In the third season they met who my father liked to call 'The devil reincarnated'. Alejandro Burromuerto. He toyed with all the females on the show-mine and Jacey's mom's included-until everyone but only him and the winner of show were left. Mom didn't like him because he had played with her but dad hated him even more.

"How could we both forget though?" I mumbled, pulling out a bottle of hot sauce and doused the spaghetti with it. "What are we going to do? The hottest guy in this known universe is in four of my classes and I'm just supposed to ignore him? I don't think that's happening." I said shoving noodles into my mouth.

"Well um...as long as you don't see each other out of school I'm sure it'll be fine. Your mom and dad can't just make you not talk to him." Jacey suggested. I nodded, putting a little salt on my food.

"You make a good point, surfer girl. I'll just talk to him in school and that's it. Besides it's not like I expect us to be anything more than friends. There are plenty of other girls after him already. He'll most likely get with someone who's hot and popular." I said as we began a fork fight over the little bit of food left.

"See? Problem solved." Jace said, poking me in my stomach. I laughed and dodged backward and she finished the spaghetti with a triumphant smile. We started a new topic but my mind wasn't really on that. It kept traveling back to Javier. My mom and dad didn't talk much about Alejandro but anytime it was brought up my dad made him out to seem so evil. Could someone as nice as Javier really be like that? I was almost afraid to find out.

"Hey, Daniella." I smiled at Javier, twisting my hair that I had braided last night while watching reruns of Total Drama on my computer. I just couldn't help myself. After dad had mentioned Alejandro I had to watch the show. I had seen all the seasons but I really pay attention to World Tour and saw what my dad was talking about. Alejandro really was evil and so was his bitchy girlfriend. They made the oddest couple and I wondered if Javier really was like his dad. He just seemed too nice-but...so did his dad.

"Hi, Javier." I said, leaning against my locker. Up close I could see that Javier really was Alejandro's son. They had the same eyes and the same smile, even their voices sounded a like.

"Do...I have something on my face?" Javier asked gently touching his cheek. I stopped staring and turned to my locker, unlocking it quickly, knowing my cheeks were starting to turn pink.

"No, sorry. I was...daydreaming." I apologized, grabbing my books then shut the locker.

"About me?" He said giving me a smile that nearly knocked me back on my feet.

"You could say that." I gave him a coy smile then waved. "Well I have to get to math. I'll see you next period." I said, walking away.

"Wait!" He called, catching up. "You forgot something." He handed me a piece of paper then walked off. Weird..

"But this isn't-" I looked at the paper and couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. It had a number and the words 'Call me some time.' written on there. "Jacey!" I squealed all the way to math, pushing past people-I had never been this excited to get to math before. I practically tripped into my seat, repeating my friend's name.

"What? What? What?" Jacey asked, taking in my flushed expression then stole the paper from my hand. "Ohmygod! Is this...?"

"Yes!" We grabbed hands and squealed, managing to get a few weird looks. "Wait," I said suddenly, stopping our happy fest. "I can't call him. Dad said I couldn't talk to him. And we both agreed I wouldn't talk to him outside of school." Jacey bit her lip, taping her pencil on the desk as class started.

"Well...I got nothing." Jacey whispered, shrugging. I stared at the paper, wishing an answer would just pop out of it. Should I call him like he wanted or just snub him out the way? _'But he's so nice.'_ I thought beginning to play mental war with myself. _'Call him? Don't call him? Call him? Don't call him?' _I shook my head and shoved the paper into my pocket. _'Screw it!'_ It wasn't everyday a hot guy gave me his number and I was not going to let it go to waste._ 'Sorry dad, but it's not like it's the first time I haven't listened to you.' _He really should have known better than to tell me not to do something. I was only going to just do the opposite anyways.

Over the next few days I talked with Javier in and out of school. I learned that he had a little sister named Sofia and another baby on the way. I also learned that he was really funny and very sweet. He said he didn't mind being popular but most of the popular people had sticks up their asses.

"You get used to it after a while," I told him, laying on my bed holding my small pet python, Rocky. We had been talking for about an hour now and still hadn't run out of things to say. I had never talked on the phone with a guy for long-not like I talked to lots of guys.

"It's not only that though. They have their heads so far up their asses I'm surprised they can see." He said.

"Damn, they must have giant asses." We both laughed at my stupid joke before he surprised me.

"Hey you want to come to my house tomorrow after school?" I paused, something in my head immediately screaming 'No!' while another went 'Hell yeah!' I already disobeyed dad by talking to him but it was whole other thing by hanging out with him...in his house."Well?" he asked.

"...Sure." I finally replied, smiling to myself. I could tell my parents I went to Jacey's and everything would be fine. Besides mom was rarely ever home when I got off of school so the most I would have to deal with would be dad.

"Good. I-" He stopped for a moment and I heard a small voice say '_Hola_, Javi. _Que pasa?_'

"I'm on the phone, Sofia."

_'Yo hablo!' _She said happily. Javier sighed put gave the phone to her. "_Hola! Soy_ Sofia!"

"Hi, Sofia. I'm Daniella." I said, smiling as she said hi again.

"_Te gusta perritos_?" She asked and if wasn't for the fact that I was taking Spanish this year I wouldn't have understood her.

"_Si, mi gusta perritos mucho."_ I replied and she squealed happily before Javier took the phone back.

"Sorry, Dani. Sofia likes to talk on the phone. If it was up to her you two would have been talking about what type of puppies you like for at least ten minutes." Javier apologized but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's okay," I said before hearing that dinner was ready. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye." I put my phone in my pocket then put Rocky back in his cage. My stomach was fluttering at just thinking of going to his house. And meeting...his parents.

"Crap!"

* * *

_A/N2: Dani doesn't think things through enough does she? The next two chapters don't have much going for them but don't worry it'll pick up speed! I promise! And no each chapter will not end with Dani saying crap she just says it a lot is all. So...don't forget to comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: As always thank you for your comments they are always appreciated.  
_

* * *

After school the next day I followed Javier about five short blocks to his house. My mom was a lawyer and my dad was a carpenter so we had a fairly nice house and I got just about anything I want but my house looked like a shack compared to his! His house was like freaking mini-mansion literally! Most houses I knew had two floors, his had three. There were three bathrooms, a large kitchen, five bedrooms, a fully furnished basement-pool table included-, a giant attic, and an in ground pool-hot tub attached.

"Can I live here with you?" I asked after he had given me the tour and we were headed to his room. I didn't know if I was joking or not, this house was amazing! Personally, I don't see why he ever would want to leave.

"I think that would be up to my parents." He said then jumped as his legs were attacked by a short, black haired girl.

"_Hola_, Javi!" She said, smiling at him hugely. If Javier looked more like his dad then Sofia looked more like her mom. She was practically a mini-Heather with the same hair and eyes, even a few of the same facial features. She couldn't have been more than about three years old. Javier picked the girl up and she latched her arms around his neck.

"Sofia, _dónde son mami y papi_?" Javier asked, setting her down.

"Um..." She then stuck her finger in her mouth, really thinking about this. "_Dormitorio_!" she finally exclaimed with a happy smile. She then looked to me and smiled, waving. I waved back and she then latched herself onto my legs.

"_Hola! Soy _Sofia!" She said.

"Hi, Sofia. I'm Dani. We talked on the phone." I said and she gasped before jumping up and down.

"I 'member! I 'member!" I exclaimed grabbing my hands. I laughed her at her enthusiasm and even jumped with her a few times.

"Alright, Sofia. Go play now." He said and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the little girl.

"Bye!" She called waving at me before running off at full speed. Someone needed to lay off the sugar...

Javier shook his head and lead me towards his room and stopped at the door. "You are now entering...the Javier zone." he said opening the door slowly. My mouthed dropped open and I walked in with wide eyes.

"You live here?" I asked, going in a full circle. The walls were covered with different posters of bands, some even signed. There was a giant flat screen TV mounted onto the wall with a new game station underneath , a pile of games sitting near just waiting to be played. There was a glass sliding door leading to a balcony outside, even a table with chairs. I sat on the bed and then laid back. It was a king size and I felt like I had just laid down on a cloud. "Oh...my god."

"You like it?" Javier asked, sitting next to me, gently touching my hair that I had dyed blue on the bottom last night.

"That's a dumb question," I replied, closing my eyes and imagined I was floating. I could fall asleep right there and not even worry about my mom or dad. He laughed a little before music began to play out of unseen speakers. It was upbeat and the words were spoken so fast I could barely understand.

"You dance?" He asked. I opened my eyes and watched him hop up and held out a hand. I sat up and looked at him.

"Not exactly." My mom had made me take dance lessons when I was younger but I hated them and after about a year she signed me out. "I-" He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He held both of my hands and twirled me before pulling me closer. I had never been this close to a guy before and I felt my face flush as he put a hand on the small of my back.

"It's easy," He said, the music beginning to pick up pace and he twirled us around. "Just follow my lead." I really didn't want to embarrass myself by stepping on his feet but I didn't want him to let go either so I kept my hand in his and danced around the room with him, laughing and smiling like an idiot. By the time the song was over I was out of breath but could feel the blood rushing through my body and my legs wanting to continue the motion of moving with him.

"See you did fine," Javier said before I heard clapping coming from the door. I turned around quickly and saw that we had an audience. Alejandro. He was leaning against the door, a smirk on his face. His hair was nearly as long as Javier's but tied up in a ponytail revealing his eyes, the same color as Javier's. The shirt he wore was white and hugged his frame nicely, letting anyone that looked at him see the lean muscles on his arms. Attached onto his jeans was Sofia who I was pretty sure told her dad that I was here. But where was her mom?

After taking a moment to look at him the thought that came to my head was _'He looks hot for an old guy.'_ then mentally slapped myself. Okay, he wasn't really that old, probably about as old as my dad but I see where Javier had gotten his looks from.

"So you must Daniella." Alejandro said and detached Sofia from his leg and came in to shake my hand.

"Um...yeah," I said my mouth going dry. This was the guy my mom and dad hated, the devil reincarnated, the guy...who was really hot and shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Daniella." He said, giving me my hand back. He looked to me for a moment, stroking his goatee. "You look familiar. But I can't place my finger on it." he said. I prayed that he wouldn't figure it out. "Are you related to someone I know?" he asked, looking very confused.

"I-i don't know," I said, placing my hands behind my back. '_Please just say forget it. Please._' I thought before a look of realization dawned on him.

"Those eyes..." He whispered. "You are the spitting image of Courtney but with Duncan's eyes."

_'Fuck!'_ I thought before he cracked a smile and laughed to himself._ 'Huh? What's so funny?'_ I thought before I heard a new voice.

"Did someone say Courtney and Duncan?" I looked to the door to see Javier's mom poking her head in. She looked to Alejandro for moment before her eyes landed on me. She gasped and walked in the room standing next to Alejandro and stared like I was an animal at the zoo. I was beginning to feel self conscious so I did the only thing I could think of: stare back. Her hair was pitch black and fell over her shoulders, matching her coal black eyes. She was wearing a shirt that was much too big for her-probably Alejandro's-that came down to her knees and draped over big stomach. "You're definitely Courtney's child. You have the same look in your eyes like she always did," she finally said.

"Thanks...?" I said but didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not. She just smiled then grabbed Alejandro's hand.

"How are your parents?" She asked as Sofia ran to her mom and jumped up, trying to reach her stomach that was just out of reach.

"Um...they're good." I said avoiding her piercing eyes.

"That's nice. You know-" She was then cut off.

"Come, my sweet. I think it's about time to put Sofia down for a nap." He said, glancing to his daughter who ran out screaming 'no'.

"But what..." She trailed off and I had a feeling they were sharing a telepathic conversations like many parents did when they didn't want their kids to know what they were talking about. "If you say so," she said and Alejandro smiled at her then kissed her hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Daniella. You two have fun." He said, an enigmatic smirk on his lips as he left out the door, still holding his wife's hand. "Oh and Daniella...tell you parent's I said hi."

Javier and I were both silent for a moment before I spoke up. "That was...weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Javier agreed, sitting on his bed. "So...Courtney and Duncan are your parents?" he asked as though wanting to confirm what his dad knew. I sat next to him and nodded.

"Yep. And Alejandro and Heather are yours?"

"Yep," He replied. "I'm surprised your parents let you come here. I had a feeling they wouldn't exactly like my mom or especially my dad." He didn't need to explain what we both knew.

"They...kind of don't know I'm here. I told them I went to Jacey's." I explained, laying down on his pillows. "But really, what was up with your dad?" I asked. I couldn't get the image of him laughing out of my head. There was just something...weird about it. Was I just being paranoid because of dad?

"I don't know. He probably figured out of all people he would never run into Courtney's daughter." Javier said, taking out a keyboard from under the bed. Clicking on the keys the TV on the wall became a wireless computer.

"Cool," I muttered, watching him begin to surf the internet. We began a whole new conversation then which ended with both of us laughing our asses off and me nearly rolling off the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Javier said after we had dried the tears from our eyes from laughing so hard.

"You just did," I said and smiled at me.

"Another question then," He corrected himself.

"Shoot," I said, jumping off the bed to examine the bazillion of games he had. Some of these weren't even supposed to be out yet!

"What's with the hair? Why blue? And before it was green." he said.

"Oh, I guess I was just copying my dad for a while. My mom always says I'm going to grow up to be like him so I started dying my hair last year different colors. It was red the first time and she freaked out, screaming at my dad that was his fault. Anything I do is normally his fault. I'm usually the topic of their arguing."

"They argue a lot?" Javier asked as I placed one of the games into the station and grabbed a controller.

"Yeah but it doesn't normally last long. They stop when they get to their room and I don't try to think of what they might be doing in there." Javier laughed.

"At least they aren't always all over each other like mine. It's so gross! If me and Sofia weren't in the room I swear they would start doing it." He shuddered and we both shared a long 'Ew, parent sex' look then shuddered again.

"Okay, I have to ask." I said and he gave me a confused look. He looked so cute when he was clueless. "Your dad has a bad reputation-my dad makes sure it is known around our household. But what about you? Are you as much as ladies man as him?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. He smirked and slid a hand through his hair, looking so much like his father at that moment I thought he going to say yes.

"What do you think?" He asked coyly. "I attract lots of girls but most of them like me for my looks not for me. That's...why I like you, Daniella. You like me for me...right?" he asked with wide, deer eyes.

"Of course. You're super cool!" I said then mentally slapped myself for the second time that day for saying 'super cool'. "I mean yeah, I like you for you." He smiled at me as I situated my self on his bed. He looked at me as I held the controller out to him before he kissed me. I stopped for a moment, shocked at the unexpectedness of it before leaning into him, deepening our kiss. We stayed like that for about five minutes before we broke apart, both of us breathless.

"Um...wow..." I breathed, feeling my cheeks flushed with heat. "What...was that for?" He shook his hair out of face before answering.

"I'm sorry, I just...had to. Did you not _like_ it?"

"Don't get me wrong. That was...amazing." I said, standing up. He grabbed my hand and lead me onto the balcony. I was thankful for the air because I was beginning to get really hot in there. "So...how many girls have you done that to?" I asked.

"What? Spontaneously kiss? Um...?" He held out his hand and counted on his fingers. "Just you," he said, smiling and held my hand. "You know you are really cute when your cheeks get all pink like that." he said. I'm pretty sure my 'cute pink cheeks' just went from pink to red. I shook my hair, trying to cover my face with it.

"Thanks," I said looking out to the other houses. It was beautiful up here and I could even see my little white house with the fence around the back and the giant tree that I had made my secret spot since I was little. "I should probably get back home now. My mom will be home soon and...I left her a little present." I smiled mischievously and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I would invite you to see but I don't think my parents would be as...okay as yours." I said and he nodded with understanding.

"I understand. Let me walk you to the door." He said, both of us going down the stairs and to the front door slowly, trying to make this last.

"I had a good time, Javier." I said, smiling and leaned against the door. He smirked and kissed me again, more lightly than before.

"Me too. Come back any time." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." he kissed me once more then opened the door.

"Bye, Javier." I said as he shut the door-not before I caught sight of his dad, smiling at his son. I stayed there for a moment and pressed my ear against the door. I shouldn't be eaves dropping but there was something about his dad that I was suspicious of-and it wasn't just what dad was always saying.

"That's a nice catch, Javier." Alejandro said before they continued on in Spanish. I started walking home, feeling lighter on my feet than I ever had. Wait until I told Jacey, she wouldn't believe me!

* * *

_A/N2: Well, well, well then! What is this? A bit of romance? Lovely! Now you're probably wondering 'What was up with Javier's parents?' All will be explained in due time my children, all will be explained. For now though I'm going to let you guess and wonder until you come begging! -Insert evil laughter here- But seriously though, it will be explained. Oh and I suggest if you like music the song that I was listening to while writing the dance scene was 'La Despedida' by Daddy Yankee. I know this is supposed to be twenty years into the future and they wouldn't be listening to it but it's a good song.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the comments like always. I love feedback and each comment makes me smile. :)_

* * *

I walked in slowly, looking around suspiciously. My mom had gotten home about a minute before I did and I didn't particularly like the silence. _'It's too quiet,'_ I thought before I heard my mom shriek my name. I smiled and skipped up the stairs, taking them two at a time._ 'That's better,'_ I leaned against her door frame as she turned, ready to stomp out the room after me. "Yes, mom?" I asked holding back my giggles as I took in her red face-literally, her face was covered in red powder.

She glared at me, narrowing her eyes. "You little..." she growled, too mad for even words.

"Relax mom, it's just blush. You can wash it off easily." I said, turning to leave.

"No, you are not going anywhere." She said grabbing me by my collar. "You get off much too easily. You are grounded!" she told me, dragging me to my room.

"For what? Playing a little joke?" I complained, my natural teen instincts kicking in.

"No not just 'playing a little joke'. For playing a lot of jokes! Practically everyday I have to wash something out of my hair, my suits, all because of you!" She shouted. So maybe I had went a little overboard with the jokes, she shouldn't be freaking out this badly. "You are grounded for two weeks. No phone. No computer. _Nothing_." She accentuated the last word, holding out her hand.

"You can't do that!" I fought back, glaring at her with such ferocity. I may have had my dad's eyes but I definitely had my mom's death glare. "What am I going to do with out my phone?"

"I don't know. Why don't you fill your mind with something other than torturing my life?" She countered, still holding out her hand. "Phone now. Or do I have to wrestle it from you?" Any other time I would have laughed at the idea of my mom getting physical but today was not the case. I grumbled and begrudgingly gave her my phone.

"Where's dad?" I asked. Normally he was on my side and would make sure things like this didn't happen. He knew that all teens needed a little fun and messing with your parents was the ultimate fun.

"He went to get some food. And no, for once he's not going to be able to get you out of this." She told me, walking to my computer and unplugged the internet cable, taking it with her. "Two weeks, Daniella. I want you back home right after school everyday." she added, walking out my room and shut the door afterward.

I glared at the door then kicked it as hard as I could before jumping onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. "I hate her," I growled, sitting up with my pillow in my lap. Now I would have to wait until tomorrow to see Jacey and tell her what happened. Why did she have to be so uptight?

There was a knock on the door then and I growled to myself. "Go away," I called before dad came in, a plate with pizza in his hand.

"Hey, I heard what happen." He said, sitting down on the bed and pushed the pizza towards me. I glared at it but realized that I was in fact starving and he bought my favorite-peperoni, pineapples, and anchovies. "Dani, you have to realize that, yeah, your mom is a bit...uptight but you really shouldn't play so many jokes on her."

"Well maybe if she didn't have such a stick up her ass I wouldn't have to play so many jokes on her," I complained, not bothering to apologize for cussing. "Why can't she be cool like you dad?"

Dad smiled and pulled me towards him. "Because at least one of us has to be the responsible parent and I don't want that to be me." he said and kissed my forehead. "Fair enough?"

"No," I said, grabbing a piece of pizza and ate it fiercely, feeling tears beginning to prick in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily then huffed.

"Well, you gotta deal with it, kid. And don't worry, two weeks will be over before you know it. Then you can call who ever you want and hang out with Jacey again." He said, standing up and ruffled my hair. "By the way I love the blue. Looks better than green," he grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, but I kind of miss the red." I told him and we both laughed. "Night dad,"

"Night, Dani." He said leaving and shut the door.

I sighed and continued to eat my pizza. No phone. No computer. No anything. What was I supposed to do with my life? Rot? "Man, I wish Jacey was here. At least she could keep me company." I muttered to myself before going over to the computer and pulled up my word processor. I opened the file 'Pranks' and crossed out my latest one then at the bottom put 'No pranks for two weeks'. _'This sucks,' _I thought before beginning to play solitaire. At least I die of complete boredom.

"Grounded, seriously?" Jacey said the next day at school as we sat down in math class.

"Yeah, I know. It's so suckish. And you should have seen her last night. She acted like I blew up the fucking school or something." I said indignantly, folding my arms over my chest. I sighed then smiled a little. "But...there is something good though." I said coyly.

"What?" She asked with wide, curious.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, taking out my notebook pretending to write notes.

"Don't keep my in suspense. Tell me, for the love of all that is good in surfing tell me!" she said, grabbing onto my arm and shook it.

I put my pencil to my lips and pretended to think then smiled at her. "Let's just say I had good make out session with someone last night." I said and her mouth turned into an 'O'.

"Who?" she asked leaning in.

"First name Javier last name Burromuerto." I said. She gasped and blinked a few times.

"S-seriously?" She asked but wasn't as happy as I expected. I thought she would be squealing her head off and saying something like 'Ohmygod! You didn't!' I then sighed. Of course she wouldn't be that happy. She liked him as much as I did and I almost felt bad for kissing him...almost.

"Well...yeah. You're not happy are you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I am. He obviously likes you more. No big deal." She said but the look on her face said it was a bigger deal than she wanted me to believe. We both dropped the subject and focused on math for once.

Next period I didn't pay as much mind to Jacey's sulking as Javier sat down, smiling at both of us. "Hey, Jacey. Hey, Dani." he greeted both of us.

"Hey, Javier." I said, glancing to Dani as she just scribbled in her notebook. Was it really that bad that he gotten to me first? 'Don't mind her.' I mouthed to Javier and he nodded.

"Hey, Dani, you wanna come over again?" He asked happily and I nearly said yes before remembering I was lock down.

"Can't. I'm grounded. Normally I would just sneak out but my mom's been watching me like hawk since I got back last night." I said. I couldn't even go to the bathroom with out seeing her watching me from the crack in the door.

"Too bad," He said frowning a bit.

"Well don't worry. It's only two weeks and I'm pretty sure we can deal for that long." I said, grabbing his hand gently. "But, sadly, we won't have that much contact either. Can't use the phone or computer either."

He gave me a sympathetic look and patted my hand. "It'll be alright. You can survive with out technology for two weeks right?"

"I'll try," I said. "But I can't guarantee that I won't spontaneously combust from boredom." We both laughed a little and I even spotted Jacey cracking a smile. That's what I loved about her, she could never stay in a bad mood for long.

The day seemed to go by too fast because soon the last bell rang and I was already shoving things into my locker. "Hey, Dani. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me." Jacey said smiling at me.

"It's fine. But you almost made me regret that kiss from the face you were making." I said, shutting my locker.

"Oh, I would never let that happen. So tell me...how was it?" she asked with wide eyes, my nosy best friend back.

"It was amazing! The best kiss I ever had!" I gushed, walking out the door.

"Even better than Jimmy Johnson in the ninth grade?" She asked, twisting her blond hair.  
"Oh, Jimmy Johnson doesn't even compare." I said, remembering that kiss Jimmy and I had shared at home coming two years ago. Yeah it was nice but Javier...that was a kiss no one forgets.

"Hey, Dani! Jacey, wait up!" We stopped to let Javier catch up and stopped our conversation to start a new one.

"So, any chance you might get parole during these two weeks?" Javier asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Unless I have really good behavior then...no. Not a chance." I said and sighed.

"Hey, you're a trouper. You'll do fine. Just...kiss ass a bit and I'm pretty sure your mom can shorten your sentence." Jacey said hopefully shooting me a smile.

"Doubtful but I can try." I said and stopped on my corner. "Well I'll see you guys on Monday if I don't die." I said kissing Javier.

"Please don't die. Then I'd need to find another best friend." Jacey said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, that would be a shame." I said.

"You'll do fine." Javier said returning my kiss then whispered in my ear "If you feel like breaking out don't be shy to come over," and smiled.

"I'll remember that." I said, waving and walked home. I paused at the door and debated on going in or not. _'Might as well get it over with.'_ I thought and walked in, ready to start my first weekend of utter and pure boredom. "This is going to suck..."

* * *

_A/N2: Really, Dani? You had to get grounded? Serves you right! But seriously, Courtney's a prick. Does no one else but me think Duncan would be the cool parent? He would. Anyways blah blah blah, Dani this, blah blah blah, is there more to Jacey's moping, blah blah blah, will Dani sneak out? You know the deal! Don't forget to comment and keep reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you, as I always say, for your comments. Greatly appreciated._

* * *

_'A dog. No a cat! No it's a goose! Wait...it's the ceiling.' _I thought as I laid on my back in my bed. This had been my method of entertainment for the past two days and I couldn't take it anymore. As much fun as the patterns in the ceiling were I was starting to think that spontaneous combustion idea actually sounded a lot more fun than this. The highlight of my day had been going out to get the mail and I wasn't sure if I could take being in this room any longer. "Oh my God, I can't take this anymore!" I shouted at the ceiling then looked to the clock. Five thirty. I don't think I could wait until tomorrow to get out. There was only one thing to do...appease the warden.

I hopped out of my bed and went to my mom and dad's room knocking on the door gently. "Come in," Mom called. I walked in slowly to find her and dad cuddled on the bed watching TV.

"Mom...I can't stand this anymore. Can I please go outside? Just for a few minutes." I asked wearily. She had broken me. In two days I went from punk prankster to...really I wasn't too sure. I'm pretty sure I could have thought of an analogy but my brain was running on low creativity juices lately.

"Why should I let you out?" Mom said, glancing from Law and Order to me. I could see in her eyes that she knew she had broken me and was enjoying the fact that I had to ask to go out instead of just leaving like I always did.

"Because if I stay in my room any longer I think I might scream. I think the walls are starting to close in on me." I said, imagining my blue walls starting to move. "Just a few minutes. Enough for me to walk around the block and stretch my legs." I said, lacing my fingers together and gave her wide, innocent eyes. She paused and thought about it for a moment and I knew she was relishing in my impatiences. If she didn't say anything I swear I was going to deck her-if I knew dad wasn't going to stop me or that I would be grounded for even longer...worse.

"Fine. You have ten minutes. If your not back by then I'm sending your dad to look for you." She then said and I gave her a grateful smile. There was a benevolent force out there!

"Why do I have to look for her?" Dad asked, looking to mom with confusion.

"Because if she does decide to run you'll know where to look for her." Mom said and I left the two to argue about me. I did _not_ want to be in the room when they decided to stop.

"Finally," I said as I stepped outside and sucked in a giant breath. I felt like I hadn't been outside in forever. I took my time to look around for a moment as though making sure nothing had changed in the time that I had been out to get the mail until now. I started down the street before remembering Javier told me if I wanted to break out I could come see him. Well, it was only a few blocks away and I could get there and back in the allotted amount of time-plus I'm pretty sure Javier wouldn't mind seeing me and sharing a few kisses. I couldn't help smiling as the thought came to my mind.

Once the house was out of sight I took off running down the five blocks to Javier's, making good time if I do say myself. Out of breath I knocked on the door, moving my hair out of my face as Alejandro opened the door.

"Hello, Daniella. What a surprise." He said, moving out the way to let me in then shut the door. "I guess you're here for Javier?" he said.

"Yeah, he here?" I asked as I got my breath back, looking around for him.

"In his room," He said as Sofia rounded the corner.

"_Hola!_" She called running and tackled my legs. For a little girl she was pretty strong. "I miss you!" she said smiling at me.

"I missed you too, Sofia." I said, petting the top of her head. I couldn't picture this sweet little girl ending up like her mom. It was just too hard to imagine.

"I get Javi and-"

"Come on, Sofia. Time for a bath." Alejandro cut her off, grabbing her hand.

"But-"

"No buts, bath time." The older man said, picking the little girl up. He gave her a stern look and she pouted, sticking her lower lip out. My dad once told me that all girls knew how to do that by the age they were two, it was just something we were all born with. I had no doubt in my mind that that was the straight truth. "Tell Dani bye."

"_Adios_, Dani!" Sofia called waving at me as her father carried her away.

"What was that about?" I muttered navigating through the house. Nearly to Javier's room I stopped as I heard someone's voice.

"She doesn't know?" I figured it was Javier's mom and I quickly peeked in to make sure. She was talking to Alejandro-how the hell did he get there before I did-with Sofia trying in vain to loosen her dad's grip.

"Nope, and I'm not saying a word." Alejandro replied. I ducked from the doorway quickly as I thought his eyes flickered to me for a moment. Or did I imagine it? _'That guy is way creepy,'_ I thought as I made my way to Javier's room. All thoughts of creepy Alejandro faded from my mind as I thought of Javier, wrapping my arms around him and just kissing him, letting all thoughts of being grounded fade away.

I nearly knocked when I heard a voice that was definitely _not_ Javier's.

"Javier, stop, you're making me blush." I gasped silently, taking a step back. That was...Jacey.

"No really," Javier said before I heard a wet sound that sounded like kissing. _'No,'_ I thought and walked in to find Javier and Jacey in the middle of a kiss. They both pulled back guiltily.

"Dani...I-i thought you were-"

"Stupid?" I asked, my voice cracking. "What the hell is this?" I asked, angry tears flooding my eyes.

"Look, Dani. This isn't what it seems." Javier said, hopping up.

"What it looks like is you locking lips with another girl!" I shouted, wiping my eyes. So many emotions were swirling around inside of me I was feeling sick!

"I..." Javier had nothing to say and only looked down.

"And you!" I screamed turning to Jacey who flinched at my voice. Never once had I ever screamed at her. She had never been the victim to my terrible anger that I had inherited from my mom. "I thought you were my best friend! How could you do this to me?"

"Daniella...I was going to tell you. I really was. I just...Javier..." She looked to him for help but he wouldn't look at either of us.

"I don't want to hear it! I should have never came here!" I vaguely realized that I had an audience now, Alejandro was standing at the door watching my scene go down. "My dad was right! I should have stayed away from you!" I took a step toward him and he didn't flinch. "I don't want to talk to either of you again!" Javier took a took closer to me-a step too close. Most girls would have slapped him but I wasn't most girls, I was my dad's daughter. I balled up my fist and swung at him as hard as I could, hearing a satisfying crunch as my fist made contact with his face.

"Oh fuck! My nose!" Javier yelled. I turned away and pushed past Alejandro, wiping my eyes again. I was so stupid! How I could I have not seen what was in front of my nose? Of course Jacey wasn't just sad that Javier had picked me and not her. She was shocked that he had picked both of us! That stupid, two timing bastard!

I rounded the corner but heard Alejandro saying "You do know you deserve that," He damn sure did and I felt like I wanted to do it again but was running out of time to get home.

"Bye, Dani!" I turned to see Sofia coming to hug me again only with out a shirt on.

"Bye, Sofia." I said, patting her head and let myself out. I officially hated guys now-minus my dad.

I got back home with two minutes to spare and locked myself in my room, allowing myself to cry in peace. Dad was so right, I should have never messed with Alejandro's son. He was just like his dad, tempting anything that had boobs. And now I had no boyfriend and no best friend. "My life sucks," I muttered into my pillow, wanting to just die. Okay, so maybe I was being a bit over dramatic but seriously, FML.

I sighed in frustration and wiped my eyes before getting onto my computer. I couldn't make this go away but maybe solitaire could at least numb my mind for a little. As I started to pull up the game my eyes went to my recent documents and underneath that my pranks file. _'I couldn't...oh that bitch deserves it!'_ I thought, opening the file and went through my list. Most of these were harmless but some...I smiled as I spied a prank that I hadn't used yet. One that even my mom didn't deserve and I was saving for the day something really pissed me off. I never thought I would use this on my best friend...but as of today I had no best friend. "Sorry Jacey...but you are going to regret the day you decided to kiss my man."

* * *

_A/N2: Uh oh! Jacey's in trouble now! Shame on you Jacey! SHAME! And you too, Javier. But it was to be expected from the son of Alejandro. But as you can see Alejandro has changed hence why he let his son get caught. The next two chapters are going to be fun. So keep commenting please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for your comments! I love you all, I really do! Hope you like this chapter, Dani is a vindictive witch but I love her._

* * *

I got up about an hour early, sneaking around the house to gather supplies while mom and dad slept. Easier said than done because dad was a fairly light sleeper and even the slightest noise could wake him up. I really didn't feel like making up a story about what I was doing. _'I should have just listened to him,' _I thought, opening the door to the basement, wincing as it creaked. I paused for a moment, looking up and listened to make sure dad didn't hear before sneaking down the stairs. It was in the basement that I kept most of my supplies (or at least the supplies that you could smell) so mom and dad wouldn't find them. There were some pranks I knew even dad wouldn't approve of, like this one for instance.

I didn't bother to turn on the light, just feeling around with my hands and feet for what I was looking for. I smiled as I felt the floor give a little under my weight and I ducked down to lift the stone that I kept my stuff under. The smell that wandered out was horrendous and my eyes watered immediately but I smiled anyways as I plucked out the things I would need and shoved them into a bag before sealing it back up. Hell may hath no fury like a woman scorned but Hell nor Heaven has seen the fury of what I could do. I almost felt bad for what I was going to do to Jacey...almost.

Mom was suspicious of me going to school much earlier than I normally did but she didn't object because she had no reason. Hey, I was going to school and that's all that mattered right? The only reason why I was going so early was because I knew Jacey didn't get there until half an hour later and that would give me enough time to set up. I had the greatest urge to rub my hands together like the villain's on movies but resisted as I walked in the school and went directly to Jacey's locker, putting in the combination and opened it. I immediately set to work, taking different things out of my bag and loaded them into the locker. I was sort of surprised that everything fit in the small space but wasn't complaining.

"Hey, Dani! What you doing?" I jumped as I heard the voice from behind me. I shut the locker and rounded on the person behind me. Actually two people. They were about a head shorter than me with caramel colored skin and the really pretty bronze colored hair that you saw on mixed people. The girl's hair was braided and dropped to about her mid back while the boys were cropped. Both had brown colored eyes that were looking at me with curiosity. Tasha and Tony. Two more Total Drama couple kids. They were a year younger than me and Jacey but were pretty cool for sophomores. I looked to the clock on the wall and smiled. Jacey would be here in a few minutes.

"Just stay close and you'll see." I told them walking down the hallway to my own locker and put my stuff in it, glancing around every now and then for Jacey. I smiled to myself as I saw her then scowled as she looked at me, giving her a glare that would do my mom proud.

She sighed and undid the combination to her lock, ready to open it when I saw Javier. All the feelings from yesterday boiled up in my again as I saw those two together and I couldn't help but see in my minds eyes of them on his bed, kissing and looking so happy_. 'Go on!' _I thought, tapping my foot impatiently. _'Open the locker already!'_ They talked for a moment, both of them looking at me for a split second then away. Javier finally waved at Jacey and told her goodbye, giving me another glance, a look that said 'sorry.' I didn't return the look but instead focused on Jacey as she opened the locker. There were three continues wooshes then splats as the balloons flew from the locker and hit their target. Jacey gasped and took a step back dripping with green paint, spoiled milk, and rotten eggs. I laughed and walked towards her, enjoying the face she was making and the laughter all around me. "What's wrong, Jacey?" I asked innocently and she turned her eyes to me. "It looks like someone barfed all over you." she took in my vindictive smile and the gleam in my eyes and took a step back, an incredulous look on her face. She really couldn't believe that I had done that to her, it was written all over her face.

She opened her mouth then shut it, tears flooding her eyes. "Daniella..." she whispered, voice cracking so badly she sounded like a boy going through puberty. "I..." she sniffled before running down the hall, managing to slip on the slick mess dripping off of her. She looked so pathetic I think _I _wanted to get sick.

"That wasn't right," I looked to see Tasha looking at me with her hands on her hips, giving me the evil eye. "I thought that was your best friend! How could you do that her?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I have no best friend," I said turning around to leave but was bared by Tony. "Move!" I snarled, pushing at him but he didn't budge. I could have just stepped aside but I wasn't in the move to give in to anything today. "Move or I'll make you move!" I growled, holding out my fist. Tasha grabbed my fist and pulled me back a few inches.

"You hit my brother and it's on, bitch." she growled to me, pushing her glasses up her face. I glared at her and lowered my fist. She nodded and stepped back, figuring I didn't want to fight. She was wrong. I turned on her and clocked her in the face, feeling satisfied as she stepped back.

"Don't you dare fucking call me a bitch again," I growled at her. She stared at me for a moment as blood began to trickle out of her mouth. She then scowled and took her glasses handing them a friend near by.

"It's on now, trick!" She said, taking out her gaudy earrings and put them in her pocket.

"Bring it!" I shouted dropping my book bag onto the ground. A crowd had gathered around, eager to see some type of excitement in this otherwise boring school. She lashed out at me first, fist aimed for the middle of my face. I just nearly dodged, managing to trip her with my foot. She just about went down if Tony hadn't caught her. She wiped the blood of her lip and went at me full force. I moved out the way and grabbed her by the hair, wrapping it around my fist and socked her in the face again. She cried out and I let her hair go, slapping her on the face for good measurement. "Weak bitch," I muttered, turning around to grab my book bag. I felt her foot impact with my back and I went down with a thud. She kicked me in the side repeatedly and I curled into the fetal position, each kick hurting worse than the last.

"Stop!" I heard a voice break through the crowd. Tasha stopped and I opened my eyes to see Jacey standing there, concern on her face. What the hell?

"Why? Do you not remember what just happened?" Tasha asked, foot ready to kick out again. Jacey sigh and went through the crowd like Moses parting the red sea.

"I...kind of deserved it." She said quietly and Tasha put her foot down finally. I sat up weakly, knowing my side had been bruised and hope she hadn't broken any ribs with her hard ass foot. Jacey walked up slowly and held out a hand to me. "I'm sorry, Dani..." She whispered as I took her hand and stood up, wincing at the pain in my side.

"You loser..." I muttered and she faltered for a moment. "Why the hell are you saying sorry when I'm the one that just pelted you with rotten food?" While I was getting my ass handed to me a thought occurred. I deserved what was happening to me. I had known Jacey since we were babies, we had done everything together. Played dolls, tea parties, trick or treated, dressing up in our mom's clothes, stuffing toilet paper in our bras, braving freshmen year, _everything! _Yet...here I was turning my back on her because of a guy! A hot guy, yeah, but just a guy. A guy my dad told both of us to stay away because something like this was going to happen. A guy I had only started dating for a few days before I found out he was cheating on me with my best friend. A guy...that deserved that horrible prank more than Jacey. A guy that needed his ass kicked for doing this to me and Jacey.

I scowled as I let Jacey help me down the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "You should really let me take you to the nurse." she told me as I lifted up my shirt to see the bruise forming on my side.

"And get suspended? Hell no! I'll be fine. I've been through worse." I said touching the sensitive spot and hissed in a breath. That was going to hurt worse tomorrow but I'd live.

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" Jacey asked while she took her shirt off to rinse under water. "I was kissing your boyfriend...in front of your face!" the tears were brought back into her eyes and I remembered that Jacey and I were practically one person. She was the sensitive side and I was the tough side. What ever hurt her hurt me.

"It was a tough decision and I seriously regret what I did to you but while Tasha was kicking my ass back there I started to think and realized that I've known you for _sixteen fucking years_ and I've only known that guy for a few weeks. Jacey...years beat weeks by a long shot." I explained as she put soap on her shirt. "Honey, you're not going to get that out." I said and reached into my book bag for my gym clothes and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said and sniffled. I waited for her to dress before grabbing a paper towel and started to wipe of the worse of the paint from her face. "I'm going to have to wash my hair sixteen times tonight," she muttered but smiled.

"It's not that bad. It's non toxic and comes of easily." I said showing her the paper towel. "See?" I then hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. "If I ever let a guy get between us again please kick me into next week." I told her.

"You know you're the one that does the kicking and I'm the one that just makes a joke about everything." She said and we smiled at each other. I looked to myself in the mirror before smirking deviously. "I know that look..." Jacey said with wide eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Well...Javier is the one that should have gotten that nasty prank but...I think I have something else in mind for him." I said and turned back to her. "But this is going to require another person. Jacey...how are you feeling about a little revenge toward a certain Hispanic hottie?" I asked and held out my hand. Her smile mirrored mine and she put her hand on top of mine.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Oh, Javier was going to get it...big time!

* * *

_A/N2: And you thought what happened to Jacey was bad? Just wait until you see what happens to Javier. He won't know what hit him! Dani's going to get you Javier! Oh and if you're wondering Tasha and Tony are LeShawna and Harold's kids, just in case you didn't know which you probably did 'cause you're all so smart like that! So keep commenting and the last chapter is coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for your comments! And here we are the last chapter of Lovestruck! Dani truly is evil for what she did here. You'll see..._

* * *

Jacey gulped and looked around, catching sight of Daniella hiding behind a tree and giving her a thumbs up. They had waited two weeks to pull this prank off, devising plans and ways to make this work. Daniella had decided that since she was off grounding today this would be the perfect day to pull it off.

"This is going to be so good," Daniella had said as they walked down the street to Javier's. "Just remember act innocent and he won't suspect a thing. My dad says Alejandro was a good actor and we can see that his son inherited that from him but he also said that his dad couldn't tell if someone else was acting except from subtle hints." They stopped at the corner and she had brushed some lint form Jacey's shirt.

"I don't know if I can go through with this, Dani. What if I mess up?" Jacey asked with wide eyes.

"Well you definitely got the innocent thing going on for you. No one can resist those eyes. You'll do fine. Just as we planned." she said then ran off to hide.

_'I'll do fine.'_ Jacey repeated in her head as she knocked on the door. _'Act innocent and I'll do fine.'_ Javier answered the door and smiled at her, grabbing her hand gently and pulled her in. "I was wondering when you'd get here." he said draping a hand over her shoulder and lead her to his room. Jacey was so nervous and she was so glad that she didn't sweat like some people when she got nervous. _'Just play it cool.' _she told herself and sat on the bed in a comfortable spot. "So...how's Daniella?" Javier asked, sitting next to her.

"Um, good. She told me to tell you to stop looking at her so much in class or she'll deck you again." Jacey laughed nervously but it seemed he didn't notice. He shook his head and chuckled.

"That girl can sure throw a punch," He said feeling his nose that was still sort of sensitive. "But I'm glad at least you still came. Your not a bitch like your friend." Jacey crinkled her nose and resisted the urge to possibly clock him herself. She normally wasn't violent but this guy...he just brought out the worst in her.

Javier noticed her face then took her hand in his hand. "I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling her closer. "If you don't want me calling Daniella bitch I won't." he looked at here with those wide deer eyes that had once fooled her but now she only held contempt for. If it weren't for Dani Jacey would have stopped talking to Javier long ago.

"It's alright," Jacey muttered, looking down before her pulled her chin up gently to look at him.

"Really, I won't do it again." He said softly. He always knew what to say. His words were his weapons, saying the sweetest things that made Jacey weak at the knees and made her believe that Dani really meant nothing to him and he only had eyes for her. She was so stupid for believing his lies, so stupid. "Hey, look at me." Javier whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I really like you, Jacey." he said and leaned in. "Really," he whispered as their lips touched. Jacey leaned into him, almost believing his words before remembering what had happened._ 'Liar!'_ She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them around his wrist before decking him in the face.

"Shit!" he screamed out as Jacey snapped the other end to the bed set. "What the hell?" Jacey stood up and wiped her mouth off before going out onto the balcony and gave the all clear to Dani. Phase one done.

{Daniella}

I looked out from my hiding spot as Jacey gave the okay. I knew she could do it! I smiled at her and went to the front door, knocking on it and waited until Alejandro opened the door. He cocked an eyebrow at me and stood back. "Hey, Daniella. Didn't think I'd see you again." he said closing the door as I walked in.

"You can't keep me away for long," I said, shifting my backpack on my shoulder. I heard Javier shout and couldn't help the smile that curled onto my lips.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Alejandro said following me as I made my way through the house.

"Mr. Burromuerto, are you opposed to having another daughter?" I asked, not even bothering with hiding anything.

"That depends, is my son going to be going through a sex change?" He asked as we stopped outside of Javier's bedroom.

"Not necessarily. You can watch if you want." I had a feeling he really wouldn't mind what was about to happen to his son. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my head.

"I'll wait to see the end results. Just don't cut off anything vital. I want grandchildren in the next few years." He said, turning around and ignored his son's screams of help and 'rape'. I could understand why my dad didn't like this guy but he was okay by me. I walked into the room and shut the door, locking it and threw my backpack onto the floor.

"Hello, Javier." I purred and he stopped his screaming. Jacey walked to my side and we shared a conspiratorial smile. Javier's eyes widen and he looked almost scared.

"What...what are you two going to do?" He asked as I opened up my backpack and pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"Well you seem to like girls so much so we figured you'd like to see what it was like to be one." I said walking up to him.

"No...you can't do this! Dad! Mom!" He screamed.

"Hold him, Jacey!" I screamed as we ambushed him, his screams echoing around the room.

"Mr. Burromuerto," I said as I went downstairs to find him and Sofia on the couch, watching TV. "I think you'd like to see something." I said and he smiled. He stood up and carried Sofia with him, telling her that she was going to see her new '_hermana_'.

"Hermana! Is here?" She asked, bouncing excitedly in his arms. "I see! I see!"

"You might to want to hurry up, Dani," Alejandro said, trying to hold onto the squirming girl.

"Don't worry, it's worth the wait." I said as I opened up Javier's bedroom. "I'd like to introduce you to your new daughter...Joanna!"

Jacey had pinned Javier down for the most of it and by the time we were finished he had stopped struggling. He now stood in the room with bright red lip stick, pink blush, blue eye shadow, mascara, and lip liner. We managed to put a pink skirt on him-even managing to get his pants off- and red heels. Taking one look Alejandro burst out into laughter, setting Sofia down and stepped in to take a closer look. "_Hijo_! What have they done to you?" he howled, doubling over with laughter. "Or should I say _hija_?" Javier growled at his dad and glared.

"This isn't funny! How could you let them do this to me?" He screamed, pulling at the handcuffs. Alejandro, still laughing, did mange to compose himself to answer.

"Javier...Joanna...whoever you are, you needed to see that you can't play with girl's hearts. Yes, I did it when I was younger and I regretted it sometimes. I was just lucky none of the girls in my generation were as ruthless as these two. Well...except your mother but I accepted that about her." he said and smiled as Sofia went over to her 'big sister' screaming 'Hermana! Hermana!' "I'm pretty sure you're going to think twice about playing with girls hearts again?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes..." Javier grumbled, glaring at Jacey and me as we tapped fist. "Can you please get this off of me now?"

"Oh no, no, no." I said, handing the key to Alejandro. "That was only phase two of my plan." I said and his eyes widened.

"Phase two?" He asked, looking scared again. He had a right to be.

I dug into my book bag and pulled out my camera, smiling evilly. "And now onto phase three." I said he tried to cover his face. "Jacey," I said, watching as she went over to secure him once more. "Say cheese!" I crowed, spending the next five minutes taking pictures of 'Joanna' and Jacey, Sofia and Alejandro even getting in the pictures. "Wait until everyone at school see's what Javier Burromuerto likes to do in his free time." I purred giving the camera to Jacey. "One more," She nodded and took one picture of me, Javier, Sofia, and Alejandro.

"Well I think that's all I have planned for now," I said as Jacey and I packed up our stuff. "You can keep the handcuffs," I said as I turned to leave. "Oh...and don't you even think of fucking with me or any of my friends ever again. This isn't even the worse I was going to do to you." I said and turned to blow him a kiss. "Bye Mr. Burromuerto," I said.

"Good bye, ladies. Don't be afraid to come back." Alejandro said and smiled at us.

"We'll see. I told you can't keep me away." I waved at him and Sofia then grabbed Jacey's hand and we walked out the house laughing our asses off.

"Man, that felt so good!" Jacey exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"I know. I can't wait to upload these pics onto the internet." I said hugging my book bag to me. "This is going to be a rough school year for him," I smiled and laughed to myself, putting an arm around Jacey's shoulders. "Too bad for him he still has another six months of the Jacey/Dani duo."

* * *

_A/N2: The moral of this story? Don't you even think of messing with Courtney and Duncan's daughter or bad things will happen! I do love the ending of this story though. Javier so totally deserved it. But don't let Heather see those pictures, she'd probably kill Alejandro for letting that happen to her son. Well anyways, I hope you liked my little story. There will be plenty more stories to come, I assure you. Bye!_


End file.
